Final Fantasy: Unlimited Souls
by Phantom 1
Summary: New villains appear as our heroes begin a search for an old friend.
1. A New Battle Begins

Warning: This fic contains the following:  
Retcons  
Mischaracterization  
Author-Created characters  
Plot Devices  
Spoilers  
Stereotype villains  
Severe lack of humor.  
Subtle references to other games.  
Children in adult situations (like having a big freaking gun pointed at them).  
  
If you are offended by any of this or just don't like semi-original fantasy series sequel series, please hit the back  
button on your browser or close the window all together. Otherwise, read on.  
  
Oh yeah, I accredit this to the people of the FF:U Project, ADV and SquareEnix for creating all this. The villains of   
this however, as well as at least one of the heroes belong to me.  
  
With that said, enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Final Fantasy: Unlimited Souls  
  
Fabula: Welcome back, my friends. Welcome back to the Night of Wonderland. I am Fabula, and I will once again be your  
guide. A family has been reunited, and allies have fallen. But the adventure is far from over. For now...  
  
Title: A NEW BATTLE BEGINS: THE PHANTOM WHO STEALS SOULS  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The airship Sylvia cruised through the skies of Wonderland, maximizing its elenium engines. Cid, genius inventor of the  
Comodeen carried a tray of food to some passengers that they were escorting.  
  
"Ah, Cid," called Knave, leader of the Comodin. "Practicing your bedside manner, I see."  
  
The youth smiled at the man. "A good inventor needs lots of talents. Although..." He looked down at the floor. "I wish  
I had the power to raise the dead."  
  
Knave lit a cigar. "We lost a lot of good people to the Earl. But at least now, no more can suffer."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." These emotions were common among everyone. They were glad the Earl was gone, but so many had to  
give up their lives, and especially people whom Cid had known personally.  
  
Cid's gentle smile returned. "Well, better make my rounds before the food gets cold."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cid's first stop was Lisa Pacifist's room. Upon entering, he discovered the 22 year old woman staring at a silver and red  
earring in her hand, like it was the most precious thing in the world to her.  
  
"Hey, Lisa, hungry?"  
  
Lisa rubbed her eyes and looked up at Cid. "Thank you, Cid... just place it on the table. I'll eat it later."  
  
Cid placed her food on the bedside table. "Hey, I have good news. I've been doing a little tinkering to Tiffany and it  
looks like she'll be ready for interdimensional travel."  
  
"Cid, any chance that you can program the Subway to take the Hayakawas home?"  
  
"Sorry," Cid apologized. "But without knowing the exact coordinates of your own world, there's no way I can program an  
exact destination. Like I said when we first met, Wonderland is constantly changing. The coordinates I put in could  
either take you home or drop you in the middle of a boiling volcano."  
  
"I understand. Thank you, Cid."  
  
Cid then noticed the earring. "What's that?"  
  
"It's... it was Kaze's."  
  
"Oh," Cid said morbidly. He lowered his visor and stared at it. "Wow! Crystalized elerium!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Only one of the most precious metals in all of Wonderland."  
  
"Precious..." Lisa repeated. It was precious to her, but not because of what it's made of, but because of who it once  
belonged to.  
  
Kaze, also called the Black Wind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cid came into the special room the Hayakawas were given. Mary laid on the bed, each of her arms around one of her sleeping  
children. Joe was studying the fallen body of Crux. Chobi the Chocobo rested in between the two king-size beds.  
  
"Soup's on," he called.  
  
"Thank you, Cid," Joe said.  
  
"How are they?" Cid asked referring to Ai and Yu.  
  
"Tired," Mary replied. "The poor dears, they been through a lot."  
  
"You know," Joe said as he picked up Crux's body. "Lord Oscha was right about one thing. These two are a lot stronger  
than they look."  
  
"What's that you got?" Cid asked.  
  
"I think she was once a Gaudium servant," Joe said. "It's just too bad she didn't survive the final battle."  
  
Cid lowered his viser again and scanned Crux. "You know... I think I might be able to help." He whipped out one of his  
strange devices. "This is a good chance to test Genevieve 2!" Cid activated Genevieve 2 and surrounded Crux in a field of  
electricity. Immediately, Crux returned to her animated state.  
  
"Ku-ku-ri-yu?" Crux said in a questioning manner, most likely asking herself how she came back to life.  
  
"That's incredible, Cid," Joe said.  
  
"Yup, that's Genevieve 2 for you. She can fix whatever's broken, even objects that aren't alive."  
  
"She looks alive to me," came Ai's voice. Everybody turned to see Ai rubbing her eyes which her heavy with sleep.  
  
"Sorry," Cid said smiling. "Did I wake you up."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter." Ai got down to Crux's eye level and stared at her. "Hello, my name's Ai, what's your  
name." She held out her hand. Crux stared at it like it was a foreign object. When she touched it, a small but  
noticeable electric shock sent them both careening to opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Sorry about that," Cid apologized. "I guess I still need to work some stuff out."  
  
"Ai, are you all right?" Mary asked her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Ai scowled at Crux. "What's the big idea shocking me like that?" Crux suddenly put on a genuinely  
scared face and backed up against the far wall. Ai quickly realized that Crux wasn't hateful of her, she was scared.  
Ai smiled. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Kuiyu," Crux said.  
  
"See, everything's going to be all right."  
  
"Ai, you can understand her?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes, I can," Ai told her mother. "It's strange, it's like I can hear her thoughts in my head, just like Yu can with  
Chobi." She turned to Crux. "So what's your name?" She asked again.  
  
"Ku."  
  
"Crux. Nice to meet you, Crux." Ai offered her hand again and again Crux took it. This time, there was no shock.  
  
It was then that Yu woke up. He looked around disoriented. He probably expected to find himself back on the Subway,   
Jane, or at least in some sort of outside surrounding. But then he saw his mother.  
  
And his heart almost stopped upon seeing his mother.  
  
"M... Mom?"  
  
Mary turned around and smiled at her son. "Good morning, Yu. I know how much you like to sleep but I think it's time  
to get up."  
  
"Mom!" Yu leaped into his mother's arms. "Mom, I thought what happened was just a dream."  
  
"It's not a dream, son," Mary said stroking her son's head. "I assure you, it's not a dream."  
  
Yu chuckled happily, then gasped. "Then... that means that Mister Kaze..."  
  
"I'm sorry, son," Joe said. "The Comodin picked up every body at the scene. There was no sign of the Black Wind."  
  
Yu lowered his head. Soon the movement was mimiced by Ai, Mary, Joe, Cid, and Crux.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Knave came onto the bridge. "Miles, anything to report?"  
  
"Nope, not a thing, Knave," Miles reported.  
  
"Then what's that?" Fungo asked. A strange black portal was appearing in front of them.  
  
"Helm, hard to port," Nav ordered. "Miles, get Cid up here right now!" Miles temporarily left the bridge and returned  
with not only Cid, but the Hayakawas, Lisa, Chobi and Crux. "What do you think, Cid?"  
  
"Remarkable!" Cid gasped loweirng his visor. "It's a real life warp hole. I've never seen one up close before, nor one  
so focused. This thing isn't a natural occurence, someone or something is causing it."  
  
Suddenly multiple beams of light began shooting out of the black portal. Some of the beams penetrated Sylvia. Everyone  
watched in horror as a beam struck Fungo and he disappeared.  
  
"Somehow, that thing's able to bypass both our shields and our hull," Cid gasped. Knave quickly went to the loudspeaker.  
"Everyone evacuate immediately! Get to the escape..." A beam of black light hit him and he disappeared.  
  
"Knave!" Miles cried. Cid grabbed Miles' hand and along with the others, ran from the bridge. Comodeen began  
disappearing left and right.  
  
They arrived at Tiffany, Cid's escape shuttle. The problem was that it only allowed three people including the pilot.  
  
"There's only room for three people!" Lisa cried.  
  
Chobi squawked and began running around. "Chobi says he can take Ai and me. Everyone else can get into the pod," Yu  
translated.  
  
"You all go," Lisa instructed. "I'll stay behind."  
  
"But Lisa..." Yu protested.  
  
"No buts. You were just reunited with your parents and I'm not about to let you guys be separated again." What Lisa  
didn't say was that it's what Kaze would do. Perhaps, by throwing herself into the darkness, she'll be reunited with  
him. And Lu, Moogle, and even Makenshi, all those who had given their lives to stop Chaos.  
  
And soon, she'll be joining them.  
  
Lisa summoned her kigen arts and set up a barrier. Some of the beams were reflected but Lisa could already feel her  
strength waning. Soon, the barrier would fail altogether, but hopefully by then, the Hayakawas and Cid would be able to  
escape.  
  
Lisa felt a hand chop her neck as she fell, Miles caught her.  
  
"Sorry, Lisa," Miles said. "But you're too important to the children to waste your life so wrecklessly.  
  
Miles passed Lisa off to Cid. "Take good care of her, Cid,"   
  
"Miles..." Miles smiled at him and opened fire with a machine gun. Before a blast took her away.  
  
Chobi transformed into Ciel Chocobo. Mary and her children climbed onto Ciel's back. Cid and Joe helped the dazed Lisa  
into Tiffany. Tiffany and Ciel ejected from Silvia as the ship, now void of all life, fell out of the sky.  
  
"Rest in peace, Sylvia," Cid said.  
  
"If we're not careful," Joe said. "We'll be resting in peace."  
  
Ciel and Tiffany landed and its passenger disembarked.  
  
"What's happening to the warp portal?" Ai asked. The portal started swirling in the opposite direction. The black beams began disappearing back into the portal.  
  
"I think the warp portal's reversing polarity," Cid said. "Before it was regurgitating something, now it's sucking it back  
up."  
  
"Don't warp portals only go one way?" Joe asked.  
  
"Normally yes," Cid explained. "But someone apparently has enough power to control the dimensional flow."  
  
"Look, the portal's changing," Yu announced. Rays of light were emitted again, but this time they were various colors.  
  
Everybody watched as the rays of light formed into seven figures all holding various weapons, most were laughing  
maniacally. Four stepped forward while the other three held back, most likely in reserve.  
  
"What are they?" Ai asked ducking behind her mother.  
  
"We are the Reikon Kishi, the Soul Knights," one said carrying a double-bladed staff. "We have come to take the souls   
of this pitiful dimension."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm kind of attached to my soul," Cid commented.  
  
"You're acting like we're giving you a choice," another, a woman, said holding a spear.  
  
Lisa gasped. "Their energy... I don't believe it!"  
  
The others looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong, Lisa?" Ai asked.  
  
"I've felt this energy before."  
  
"Where?" Joe asked.  
  
"I've only felt this energy from two other people... Kaze and Makenshi!"  
  
"Yes, there's no doubt now," Lisa confirmed. "Those... well... they possess the same type of power as Kaze and Makenshi."  
  
"They're Unlimited," Joe categorized.  
  
"Unlimited? What's that?" A Reikon Kishi asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Another replied. "Let's take their souls."  
  
Cid and Lisa stood between the Hayakawas and the Reikon Kishi. "The only way you're getting to them is by going straight  
through us!" Lisa cried.  
  
"Oooh, she's a feisty one, isn't she," a female voice said. "This one's mine, fellas. Do what you want with the others."  
  
The spear wielding one stepped from the shadows that concealed her. She had pale blue hair in a bowl-shape. Her eyes  
crackled with red energy. She was dressed in a light blue leotard. Her spear had what looked like an energy meter on its  
shaft.  
  
"I am Yarika, spear mistress of the Reikon Kishi. Prepare to lose everything, even your soul!"  
  
Lisa summoned her kigen arts and aimed it at the ground. A fissure opened up underneath Yarika. Yarika dug her spear  
into the fissure wall then swung back up onto normal ground. With a gesture from her hand, the spear automatically returned  
to her.   
  
"So, metal one," another Reikon Kishi said to Cid. "You think you can face down Akufu, master of the axe?" Akufu had  
dark skin, was bald, and dressed in a green chestplate and leg guards.  
  
"You'll pay for destroying my precious Sylvia!" Cid shouted as he gripped his control sticks. His backpack opened up and  
two giant hammers with positive and negative markings on them. "Ultimate Hammer!" Cid slammed the hammers together with  
Akufu in between them. Akufu jumped out of the way. Cid moved in close and fired an energy beam at Akufu. Akufu blocked  
it with his axe blade.  
  
Two other Reikon Kishi, one who looked like a samurai with blades on his arms and the other an armored individual with  
dragon wings, surrounded the Hayakawas.  
  
"Nobody is immune to the Reikon Kishi," the bladed one said. "Not even children."  
  
"Leave them alone!" Mary commanded.  
  
"Like you're one to order Kenstar and Soshimi," the bladed one said. Chobi leaped into the air and came down on Kenstar,  
the bladed one. He landed a series of sharp kicks to Kenstar before forced to abandon his attack because of Soshimi's  
fire breath.  
  
"I feel like chicken tonight," Soshimi joked before firing another fire blast at Chobi. Just as he was about to launch  
another attack, a piano fell on his head. Ai stared at Poshepocket, the perpetrator of the unusual attack. The living  
purse chuckled.  
  
"Well, what do you know," Yu said. "It does work like on TV."  
  
"You'll pay for that, kid," Soshimi said. He launched a fire blast but because he was still dazed from having the piano  
drop on his head so the blast ended up causing the ground underneath Ai to give away. Chobi quickly transformed into Ciel  
Chocobo and flew by grabbing Ai by her pig tails in the process.  
  
Yarika made several cuts on Lisa's outfit. One of those cuts was on her stomach upon which a small stream of blood began   
to trickle down. Lisa swung a punch at her but only hit air. She felt Yarika's presence next to her.  
  
"Tag, pretty bird, you're it," Yarika snided. She stabbed Lisa in the hip. Lisa screamed in pain. But she had to force  
it down. She tapped into the spirits of nature and used it to raise her endurance. But even with her kigen arts, she was  
fading fast.  
  
Yarika leaped back and began twirling her spear around in the air. At the same time, she began moving her feet in  
a movement not unlike a dance.  
  
"What's going on?" Lisa asked holding her bloody hip.  
  
"By my dance, I summon you!" Yarika recited. "Carbuncle!" Yarika stuck the shaft of her spear into the ground. Energy  
danced around it and gathered into the tip. It then shot an energy beam into the air. A larger shaft of energy  
descended in between them and a strange creature took shape. It general outline was that of a cat but it was about the  
size of a Greyhound. It had blue fur and red eyes. It screach sounded like a cross between an elephant and a train  
wreck. Chobi couldn't stand the screach and fell unconscious.  
  
"Spear Lady can summon monsters just like Mister Kaze," Ai exclaimed. Yarika's mind skipped for a moment. She recognized  
that name.  
  
"Carbuncle, let us show these interlopers our wraith!" Carbuncle screached again and leaped at Cid, knocking him down and  
knocking the wind out of him. It then took Yu and Ai out at the same time. And did the same thing for their parents.  
  
"Lisa, help us!" Yu cried struggling to sit up. "Use your kigen arts!"  
  
"I... I must..." Lisa's vision was becoming blurry, she could barely stand let alone summon her kigen arts.  
  
Crux saw the others failing. "Ku-ku-ri-yu," it said and flew off.  
  
"Carbuncle, Barrier Of Destruction!" A blue energy wall appeared and began moving towards them. Since Lisa was the  
closest, she was hit with it full force. Lisa's final sight was the energy wall hitting the others and them going down.  
  
As she fell, Lisa muttered three words: "I'm sorry, Kaze."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A Prophecy:  
  
Fabula: Here is my prophecy, a fight is lost horribly. But in turn, they gain a new ally. And a new mission is begun as  
they set out to accomplish the impossible. But Lisa discovers that she possesses something she never though she possessed.  
  
Episode title: A REVIVAL: A NEW HEART FOR THE MAGUN  
  
I'll be back next time with more unlimited wisdom. 


	2. A Revival

Recap:  
  
Tiffany and Ciel ejected from Silvia as the ship, now void of all life, fell out of the sky.  
  
Everybody watched as the rays of light formed into seven figures all holding various weapons, most were laughing  
maniacally.  
  
"What are they?" Ai asked ducking behind her mother.  
  
"We are the Reikon Kishi, the Soul Knights," one said carrying a double-bladed staff. "We have come to take the souls   
of this pitiful dimension."  
  
"I've only felt this energy from two other people... Kaze and Makenshi!"  
  
"They're Unlimited," Joe categorized.  
  
"By my dance, I summon you!" Yarika recited. "Carbuncle!"  
  
"Carbuncle, Barrier Of Destruction!" A blue energy wall appeared and began moving towards them. Since Lisa was the  
closest, she was hit with it full force. Lisa's final sight was the energy wall hitting the others and them going down.  
  
End recap  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Final Fantasy: Unlimited Souls  
  
Fabula: Welcome to Wonderland, my friends. I am Fabula, the guide. My visions never end, no matter how long one must fight.  
Here is what I have seen. The joy of reunion, and the pain of loss. The courage of hello, and the horror of good-bye.  
And I have seen that for something to be born, something must die. But for every death, there must also be...  
  
Title: A REVIVAL: A NEW HEART FOR THE MAGUN  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Lisa.]  
  
[Huh?]  
  
[Lisa.]  
  
[Who is it? Who's there?]  
  
[Lisa, you must use the summoning power.]  
  
[What the... Kaze?]  
  
[Lisa, the Magun is not the only summoning weapon.]  
  
[How do I defeat it, Kaze? How do I defeat a weapon on the same power level as the Magun?]  
  
[With the Magun.]  
  
[WHAT?]  
  
[You will find out soon enough. In the mean time, you must live.]  
  
[Wait, Kaze! Kaze!]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lisa sat up in fright and looked around. She was in a bedroom but it didn't look like her own. It was a grayish color  
with a dresser and a table. She looked down at the bed she was laying in. Her midsection was wrapped in bandages and her  
clothes had been removed. Lisa pulled the sheets up around her and tried to gather her thoughts.  
  
The door opened and a strange man walked in. He had pale yellow skin and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of huge  
glasses. He had wild brown hair and a comb-shape moustache. He was dressed in a purple long-sleeve coat and trousers.  
  
"Oh my, you are awake," he said in a high-pitch accented voice. "I'm glad, I thought we were going to lose you."  
  
"Who are you?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Oops, forgive me, I am Amaronga Nipolomika."  
  
"A... Amaran..."  
  
The man chuckled. "You can just call me Amon."  
  
"Amon... how... what happened to my clothes?"  
  
"Oh my gee whiz, please don't be upset at me. When I found you, your clothes were barely hanging on your body. Plus you  
were bleeding profusely and your body needed to be heeled."  
  
"Oh. Thank you, Amon."  
  
"Oh, you are most welcome, my dear. To tell the truth, I wouldn't have found you at all were it not for your pink friend."  
  
"Pink friend?" Lisa asked just as Crux flew into the room.  
  
"Ku-ku-ri-yu?"  
  
"Crux, you're all right? What about Yu and Ai, are they all right?"  
  
"Oh, do please calm down, madam," Amon said. "Your friends are all just fine. In fact, they've been eagerly awaiting  
for you."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Lisa said humbly.  
  
"You will find new clothes in the dresser. Supper will be on the table by then," Amon said as he left.  
  
As Lisa set out finding her new clothes, she didn't see Kaze's earring, which was on the bedside table, glow.   
Crux thought she saw something, but dismissed it as her imagination.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the Reikon Kishi were at a different location. After their battle, they just got up and left, deciding that  
killing them would not be worth the effort. Right now, they were having a discussion of utmost importance. The girl's  
mention of the name Kaze.  
  
"I don't believe it," Soshimi said, refusing to believe that their brother was alive. "Yarika, are you sure she said  
the name Kaze."  
  
"Positive, she said 'summon monsters like Mr. Kaze.' It's too much to be a coincidence."  
  
Kenstar paced. "If Kaze did survive our Exodus, then we must retrieve his gun at all costs."  
  
"If we could get him on our side, wouldn't that be better?" Akufu asked. The others agreed.  
  
"We must first assess whether or not Kaze is alive," a new voice said. A black armored figure wearing a mask that looked  
like a cross between a mantis head and Darth Vader appeared in a flash of lightning. The Reikon Kishi immediately  
genuflected before him.  
  
"Lord Galick," Yarika greeted. "We are honored to be in your presence."  
  
"I came to assess your progress of acquiring more territory for me," Galick said.  
  
"My Lord, we have just arrived in this pitiful dimension. We have already taken care of their primitive defenses. This  
land has good potential and we have already gathered over 200 souls."  
  
"Very good, but what disturbs me is that someone has seen Kaze," Galick said. "If they saw him, they could convince  
him to turn against us. Track down the group who saw him and get Kaze's status no matter the cost."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," all the Reikon Kishi said. Soshimi spread his wings and picked up Kenstar. Yarika threw her spear and  
leaped onto it with Akufu.  
  
Galick looked at the sky. "Kaze... so this is what you've been doing for the past thirteen years. We will meet again,  
but I truly wonder, will you remain loyal to your brothers and sisters, or will you betray us, like we all expect you?"  
  
Galick looked up just in time to see the black portal open up and a floating castle come out.  
  
"Whether he joins us or not will not matter. For soon, existence itself shall be ours."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes after Amon left, Lisa came out wearing new clothes, a navy blue sleeveless bodysuit and skirt. It was similar  
to her old outfit except for the color, the zipper on the front and the breast pockets. She was carrying high-heel boots.  
  
She could already hear Ai and Yu's voices. She pulled on her boots and went out into the kitchen. As expected, the  
others were already sitting at the kitchen table engaging in small talk. Yu's arm was in a sling and Ai's head was  
bandaged. Joe and Mary just had some bandaids on their cheeks and arms. Ai and Yu were in new clothes. Ai was in a  
sleeveless kimono and a pink skirt. Yu had on a zipper vest and shorts that looked like the clothes she wore. Lisa  
guessed that she and Yu were wearing some sort of uniform.  
  
"Yu, that's your third slice, leave some for the rest of us."  
  
"I can't help it, Ai, I'm starving. It's been such a long time since I had real food."  
  
"You mean the stuff the Comodeen served wasn't food?" Cid asked jokingly.  
  
Chobi squawked and Yu translated. "Chobi says that Ai's hair tasted better than that stuff."  
  
Their was laughter all around but it died down as Lisa came in.  
  
Lisa smiled and said softly, "Good morning, everyone."  
  
Ai and Yu's eyes lite up upon seeing her. Ai actually ran up to her and hugged her. "Lisa, thanks so much for trying to protect us."  
  
"But... I failed. You all got hurt because I was too weak."  
  
"You tried your hardest, Lisa," Mary said. "You and Cid both."  
  
"They just had us outnumbered and overpowered," Joe said. "I mean they are Unlimited after all."  
  
"Ach, no more talk of this Unlimited stuff," came an accented voice. A plump elderly woman with tightly pulled back  
gray hair and beady black eyes came up and ussured Lisa to the table. "Please, sit, sit, sit. I am Amon's vife, Mina."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Mina," Lisa said. "Thank you for everything that you did."  
  
"Think nothing ov it, my dear," Mina said. "My husband Amon is alvays bringing home strays. Vone time, he brought home  
this stray Chocobo. Ach, I vas picking up its droppings for a veek!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh for my love," Amon said. "The only reason I haven't helped is because I'm hunting down the phoenix pinion."  
  
"The only reason you haven't helped is because you're lazy," Mina retorted.  
  
"Excuse me, but what's a phoenix pinion?" Joe asked.  
  
"Oh, my, gee, a phoenix pinion is a special artifact that can restore life to dead organisms. So a dead plant or a tree  
or even an animal can be revived thanks to it."  
  
"Can it work on humans?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Oh, um... wow, gee, I don't see why it couldn't. I mean we're all organic, aren't we?"  
  
Lisa was starting to form a plan in her mind. Cid could take the Hayakawas home while she looks for the Phoenix Pinion and   
use it to revive Kaze. Lisa knew it would be hard, maybe even dangerous, that's why she thought she had to separate  
herself from the Hayakawas. It was the only way.  
  
Lisa decided to change the subject so that Ai and Yu wouldn't figure out what she's planning. "I guess we should plan   
our next move," she said. "I hate to say it, but I don't think Wonderland is safe any more."  
  
"Ku-ku-ri-yu," Crux said flying by.  
  
"Crux says 'When has Wonderland ever been safe?'" Ai translated.  
  
"Lisa has a point, though," Yu said pushing away his plate. Apparently, he was finally full. "We all originally came to  
Wonderland to find our parents. Now that we have, we should get home. Besides..." Yu's head lowered. "It's not like  
Mr. Kaze is around to help us like he usually is." Hearing Kaze's name reminded Lisa of her dream. He said that she  
could defeat that summoning weapon with the Magun. But, the Magun was destroyed, wasn't it?  
  
"Our best bet is the interdimensional tunnel," Cid said activating his computer. "It's how you guys got here,   
so it's a safe bet that your only way back is there."  
  
"I don't know," Yu said. The others looked at him.  
  
"But Yu, don't you want to go home?" Ai asked. "Because I sure do."  
  
"Of course I do, but you heard what those guys said, they're here to steal souls. If we leave, all of Wonderland could be  
destroyed."  
  
"But Yu, that's not our problem," Ai said. Yu looked at his twin sister like she just slapped him. He couldn't believe  
how selfish she sounded.  
  
His mother embraced him from behind. "I think what Ai's trying to say is that there's no way you can save all of  
Wonderland from these Unlimited. Even if Kaze was with you, some of Wonderland is bound to be lost."  
  
"Besides," Ai threw in. "Weren't you the one who originally said we should go home?"  
  
Yu was torn. He wanted to help the people of Wonderland. It was what Kaze would do, he just knew it. But deep down, he  
knew that Ai and his mother were right. They would have to leave Wonderland.  
  
Lisa abruptly stood. "I can feel some enormous energy coming this way," she announced. Everybody stood up from the table  
and ran outside. Cid lowered his viser.  
  
"Lisa's right. I'm detecting some unknown lifeforms heading this way!"  
  
"It's them," Lisa realized. "It's the Reikon Kishi."  
  
Sure enough, Yarika, Akufu, Soshimi, and Kenstar landed in front of Amon and Mina's house which was built into a large  
tree.  
  
"Excuse us, we're lost," Akufu said waving his axe around. "Do you know where we can get some souls."  
  
"Go absorb your own souls," Ai said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Stick that tongue back in your mouth, girl," Kenstar said. "Otherwise it might get burnt off."  
  
Yarika led the assault. Lisa jumped high and summoned her kigen arts. The barrier she formed pushed Yarika back. Lisa  
decided to use all her kigen arts skills to defeat her. She shot Yarika into the air. But Yarika extended her spear and  
used it like a pole vault. She came down hard on Lisa, nailing her with a flying side kick. Lisa back-flipped and wiped  
a small trickle of blood from her mouth.  
  
We can't last long here, Lisa thought.  
  
Cid brought out his hammers and pounded them on the ground. Akufu threw his axe and sliced them off. Cid fired an energy  
blast from his viser but the burly man took it in stride.  
  
Kenstar and Soshimi ganged up on the Hayakawas. They plowed through Chobi and Crux.  
  
"Run!" Yu cried but it was no use. Kenstar punted Yu about fifty yards then held his blade up to Ai's neck.  
He laughed sinisterly.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Joe brought a large branch down on Kenstar's head. "Leave my daughter alone!" He shouted.  
  
"Go Dad," Ai cheered as Chobi went to check on Yu.  
  
"Yarika, summon Carbuncle!" Soshimi ordered.  
  
"Oh no, not again," Ai complained.  
  
"We have to lead them away from Amon and Mina," Mary said. The Hayakawas, Lisa, Cid, Chobi, and Crux ran away from the  
house. But Yarika was already beginning her dance.  
  
"By my dance, I summon you! Carbuncle!" The summon monster appeared.  
  
"Everyone stand behind me," Lisa instructed rather nervously. I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have to  
attempt the life force attack." The life force attack was the most dangerous move in the kigen arts, because nobody has  
been known to survive it, not even the person performing the move. The caster would transform their body into life energy  
and, using their last bit of consciousness, expand it around them. As the "life bubble" expands, it gathers energy and  
soon, it becomes so powerful that nothing can stand against it. The problem, obviously, was that once it was cast, there  
would be nothing left of the arts master who performed it. Her mother forbade her to perform it even if her life was at  
stake.  
  
But desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"Ai, Yu, Cid, Mr. and Mrs. Hayakawa. I just wanted to say that... well... I was... honored to meet you all."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone asked.  
  
Yu specifically asked, "Lisa, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Good-bye," Lisa said quietly. She concentrated and began gathering energy. Her body actually began to glow.  
  
"Whoa, I'm detecting a massive energy build-up," Cid reported. "We better put some distance. I think there's going to  
be a humungous explosion!"  
  
"Lisa, please stop this!" Mary shouted. "You don't need to go to such extremes."  
  
But Lisa couldn't hear her. She could already feel her consciousness slipping away. She continued to gather life energy  
and surrounded herself with it. It began to expand.  
  
"What's going on?" Akufu asked.  
  
"Carbuncle, stop it!" Yarika commanded. Carbuncle leaped but was blown back by the energy.  
  
One more push, Lisa thought as she got ready for the ultimate sacrifice for the people she cared about.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Lisa!]  
  
[Huh?] Lisa opened her eyes. Somehow, everything around her was frozen in time. Kaze was standing before her. [Kaze?]  
  
[Lisa, you must use the Magun.]  
  
[But I can't,] Lisa protested. [I don't have it, I don't even have any of your soil bullets.]  
  
[The Magun has been with you this whole time,] Kaze revealed.  
  
[I don't... wait, the earring! Kaze, you placed your Magun in your earring?]  
  
[That is correct.]  
  
[I don't believe it. But... how will I be able to use it?]  
  
A nine-point crystal appeared in front of Kaze. [This is the only Omega Crystal to survive the final battle. It should  
help you control the Magun.]  
  
[But what about soil bullets?]  
  
Two other figures appeared: It was Makenshi the White Cloud and Lu Lupis.  
  
[We can give you what remains of our power,] Makenshi said.  
  
[You can use it to kick their butt like you did Chaos,] Lu threw in.  
  
[Together, we will form a new summon for you to use against the enemy.]  
  
[Thank you, all of you.] Lisa stepped towards Kaze. [Kaze, you once said the Magun is your heart, yet you're trusting me  
with it.]  
  
[You trusted me with your heart from the beginning, even though I've done questionable things,] Kaze said. [This... I  
hope, makes us even.]  
  
Lisa smiled. [It does more than that, Kaze. Now I'm in your debt.]  
  
[You can repay it by using the Magun to protect the young ones.]  
  
[I will.] Lisa touched the earring she now wore and her body began to glow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lisa opened her eyes. The energy that she was originally going to use for the life force attack had now gathered around  
her. It seemed like no time had passed.  
  
"Carbuncle, fusion mode!" Yarika commanded. Carbuncle transformed into energy and inserted itself into Yarika's spear.  
The spear began to glow.  
  
"No you won't," Lisa said. "I won't allow you to harm the people I care about."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Yarika asked.  
  
Lisa recalled the words Kaze always used to activate the Magun. "Soil is my power." The energy began to gather in her  
arm. The energy took the shape of a very familiar three-barrel gun. Instead of a heart, a crystal was at its source.  
  
"It's... the Magun," Lisa realized.  
  
"It can't be!" Akufu cried. "She has one of our weapons!"  
  
"Lisa has Mr. Kaze's gun," Ai said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yarika, destroy her!" Kenstar ordered.  
  
"All right, all right," Yarika said. "Carbuncle fusion ultimate attack! Eternal crusher!"  
  
The Reikon Kishi then noticed that some of the energy around Lisa hadn't dissipated. They took the form of three bullets,  
one black, one white, and one light blue. Ai and Yu could see faint outlines around them. They looked like Kaze, Lu, and  
Makenshi  
  
"No, she's going to do a summon!" Soshimi warned.  
  
"The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided," Lisa said firmly. She first took the light blue bullet.  
"The soul of unrequited desire, loving blue!" She inserted the bullet one of the three slots.  
  
"You can do it, Lisa!" Yu encouraged.  
  
Lisa took the white bullet. "The soul of innocence in its purest form, heavenly white!"  
  
"Go, Lisa!" Ai cheered.  
  
She inserted the bullet and took the final one. "And finally, the soul who can travel the path of light and darkness,  
eternal black!" She inserted the final bullet and the hatches closed. The crystal within the Magun began to glow  
immensley.  
  
The Reikon Kishi were going crazy seeing the Magun wield by this strange woman.  
  
"This must mean Kaze is alive," Akufu said.  
  
Lisa aimed the gun skyward. "Descend, I summon you... DEUS!" Lisa shot the gun. Three beams of energy shot into the air.  
A strange portal opened up and a giant humanoid creature came out. It was huge and clad in light-blue armor with a white  
trim. Its head was covered in a helmet with a red jewel at the center.   
  
Deus slammed his fist onto the ground. A trail of eruptions led up to the Reikon Kishi where the biggest explosion  
sent them flying into the air. The energy meter on Yarika's spear went all the way down and Carbuncle was exorcised from  
the spear.  
  
All of Lisa's allies cheered. Lisa herself took a relaxing breath. "Thank you, Kaze," she said.  
  
Deus began to disintegrate. Its life essence fell onto Lisa and a belt much like the one Kaze used to wear appeared around  
Lisa's waist. Bullets all the colors of the spectrum were in holsters on the belt. The Magun faded.  
  
"Lisa, that was great!" Ai shouted.  
  
"You handled that gun so professionally," Mary commented.  
  
"You could say I had a little help," Lisa said looking up to the sky.  
  
"So I see the rumors I heard were correct," a new voice said. Galick appeared in black lightning. "Kiroi survived."  
  
"Everyone, get back," Lisa said beginning to get a bad feeling.  
  
"You have won this round," Galick said. "But one way or another, you WILL submit your souls to me." Galick waved his  
hand and a shockwave threw everyone back, he then disappeared.  
  
This one might be more demented than the Earl, Lisa thought as she fell uncosncious again.  
  
End  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Final Fantasy: Unlimited Souls  
  
A Prophecy  
  
Fabula: Here is my prophecy: our weary travelers will be approached by an old friend in a new form. They will set out  
to discover that which refuses to be discovered. And through it all, they will encounter  
  
Title: BOMB: THE EXPLODING FORCE.  
  
Fabula: Next time, I will share more of my unlimited guidance.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Summon Catalogue--  
Monster: Carbuncle  
Summoner: Yarika  
Power: Reflect  
  
Carbuncle is unlike any summon monster ever seen before. He can reflect any energy attacked on him or his summoner.  
But Carbuncle can also use his reflecting power offensively. By expanding his barrier, he can ram it into his  
target. When he fuses with Yarika's spear, she can surround her opponents with a barrier of energy and crush her  
opponents. Carbuncle's power is measured by the meter on the shaft of Yarika's spear. When it runs out, Carbuncle  
is ejected and can not be summoned for a while.  
  
Monster: Deus  
Summoner: Lisa  
Power: Final Combat  
  
Kaze, Makenshi, and Lu Lupis pooled their remaining soul energies to Lisa and thus Deus was born. Deus is the  
ultimate summon monster, more powerful than even Ifrit. He can deliver a devastating blow with just one punch. He is  
a high-level summon monster and the only one Lisa feels she can control." 


	3. Bomb

Recap  
  
Lisa aimed the gun skyward. "Descend, I summon you... DEUS!" Lisa shot the gun. Three beams of energy shot into the air.  
A strange portal opened up and a giant humanoid creature came out. It was huge and clad in light-blue armor with a white  
trim. Its head was covered in a helmet with a red jewel at the center.   
  
Deus slammed his fist onto the ground. A trail of eruptions led up to the Reikon Kishi where the biggest explosion  
sent them flying into the air. The energy meter on Yarika's spear went all the way down and Carbuncle was exorcised from  
the spear.  
  
"You have won this round," Galick said. "But one way or another, you WILL submit your souls to me." Galick waved his  
hand and a shockwave threw everyone back, he then disappeared.  
  
End Recap  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Final Fantasy: Unlimited Souls  
  
Fabula: Welcome to the night of Wonderland. Enter, dear guest. I am Fabula, the guide. Gaze into my crystal and see  
what I have seen. Unlimited, a person of incredible power, one who has the strength of a god. Our travelers could  
barely deal with one of them, let alone four. But through it all, they meet new friends. And Lisa, the master of the  
Kigen Arts, receives a new power with the help from her long-forgotten friends. Now they set out on a new mission, but  
first, they must encounter...  
  
TITLE: BOMB, THE EXPLODING FORCE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, Lisa, Cid, and the Hayakawas recovered at the house of Amon and Mina, their new friends. While Ai and Yu  
played with Chobi and Crux, the older folks discussed the situation.  
  
"Oh my, it's hard to believe," Amon said. "Four Unlimited, almost on the same power level as the Earl, a terrible  
thought."  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it for myself," Lisa agreed.  
  
"Well you can bet the Reikon Kishi aren't going to let us go so easily," Joe commented. "Especially since they now  
know that Lisa can use summoning power too."  
  
"That reminds me, Lisa," Cid said. "Where did you get a Magun? I thought Kaze had the only one."  
  
"He did, but..." Lisa didn't know whether or not to tell them about her subconscious conversations with Kaze.  
  
"Perhaps the soil that powered the Magun saved it by fusing it into Lisa," Joe hypothesized. "Lisa, you said that you  
were the closest to Kaze when the final summon took place, correct?"  
  
"Yeah... I was."  
  
"It is possible that after the Final Summon took place, the Magun was without a host. And Lisa, being the closest  
lifeform to it, was chosen." Lisa accepted Joe's theory even though she knew the truth. That Kaze, the Man of the  
Black Wind, trusted it to her, trusted her with his heart, his soul, just as he trusted her enough to let her help him  
fire the Magun against Chaos.  
  
"I don't think it matters where Lisa got the Magun," Yu spoke up. "I'm just glad she was able to use it. It was able  
to save all of us."  
  
"Yeah, and now she can call upon monsters like Mister Kaze," Ai threw in.  
  
Lisa recalled her plan to find the phoenix pinion. If she brought Kaze back to life, or the Magun would transfer over to  
him, or at least that's what she believed. Lisa knew that if anyone could deal with these Unlimited, it was another  
Unlimited like Kaze. But the Reikon Kishi also saw her wield and fire the Magun. Judging from their looks of shock,  
they won't rest until they take the Magun, most likely from her dead body. And Lisa saw that they were willing to  
resort to anything to get what they want, even harm children like Ai and Yu. Lisa didn't want them in any more dangerous  
situations. At least the farther she was away from them, the further they will be from harm.  
  
It was settled. Cid would take the Hayakawas home while she separated to look for the Phoenix Pinion.  
  
"Lisa?" Lisa broke away from her pondering to look at Yu. The boy was staring at her quizically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yu, did you say something?"  
  
"I was just wondering what you thought about all this."  
  
Lisa thought about how to answer Yu. She didn't want to reveal her plan to them, they would definitely try to talk her  
out of it or at least try to convince her to let them tag along to help. But she couldn't lie to him, not after all  
they been through. "I... I think the Reikon Kishi will stop at nothing to get the Magun back working for their side."  
  
"Well if that's true, then they'll probably mount another attack," Joe theorized.  
  
Lisa stood up. "Amon, Mina, I'm sorry but we must leave. Thank you for everything, you've been too kind." She bowed  
towards him.  
  
"Ach, blow me down, don't leave just yet," Mina bid.  
  
"She's absolutely right," Amon agreed. "Night is approaching, I'm afraid, and that's when all types of monsters come out.  
Please, at the very least, leave in the morning."  
  
"They're right, Lisa," Joe said. "You were lucky because you mostly had to fight monsters in the day. But in the night,  
monsters more powerful than the ones you faced come out. Perhaps it's safe if we remain here, at least until the  
morning."  
  
Lisa nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Lisa crept away from her room and tip-toed across the living room where the Hayakawas were sleeping. Cid  
was the only one awake, tinkering with his backpack. Lisa put a hand on his mouth, silencing him from yelling out  
from being startled. She took him off to the side.  
  
"Cid, I want you to take the Hayakawas through the dimensional tunnel to the outside world." Cid started to open his  
mouth but Lisa silenced him again. "Cid, listen to me. I'm going to search for the Phoenix Pinion. The Reikon Kishi  
will almost definitely attack me. I don't want to put Ai and Yu in any more danger. That's why I think it's better if  
I leave at daybreak."  
  
"But Lisa... the chances of you finding the Phoenix Pinion is one in a million! There's no guarantee that it even  
exists."  
  
"But I have to do this, Cid, for Kaze, and for myself. I have to, at the very least, try."  
  
"And how will you start looking?" Cid asked.  
  
"Amon seems to know it exists. Perhaps if I find more people like him, I can get a clue to how to receive it."  
  
Cid sighed. "Well, I can see that it would be useless trying to talk you out of it. Good luck, Lisa, I hope you find  
it."  
  
"So do I, Cid, so do I." As Lisa returned to her room and Cid returned fixing his backpack, they were both unaware that  
Yu's eyes had been open during the whole conversation. "Lisa," he whispered, "don't you like us any more?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Exedore Fortress served as the command center for the Reikon Kishi. In their council chambers, Lord Galick spoke  
with Yarika, Akufu, Soshimi, and Kenstar.  
  
"This I was not expecting," Lord Galick said. "The woman must have incredible powers if she's able to wield Kaze's  
Magun."  
  
"I can't believe that anyone not from Windaria is able to wield a Magun."  
  
"If that person has enough mental discipline, Akufu, then they are able to do almost anything."  
  
"I can't believe she was able to defeat my summon," Yarika grumbled.  
  
"Yes, we must start taking these infidels more carefully. Soshimi," Galick called. "I want you to go up against them  
this time. Use... Bomb."  
  
"Bomb? But Lord Galick, don't you think that's a little overkill?"  
  
"I want to stamp these insects while they're nothing more than a small nuisance."  
  
"As you command, Lord Galick."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the twilight began to change into full-blown morning, Lisa gathered up the pack that Amonn and Mina made for  
her yesterday and snuck out of the house. She didn't even look back, she couldn't, otherwise, she might convince  
herself to go back or even worst, if one of the others were to come out and try to convince her to come back or let them  
come along.  
  
"Ku-ku-ri-yu." Crux flew down to Lisa.  
  
"Crux... please, don't try to get me to come back. I'd rather not. I can't face..." Crux took Lisa's hand in her own.  
"Wait... you... want to come with me, don't you?" Crux nodded. "Well... you're a Wonderland native, aren't you? So I  
guess you would want to go home..."  
  
"Squawk!" Chobi ran by Lisa then skidded to a halt and came back. The Chocobo was blocking Lisa's route of escape.  
  
"Chobi? Why aren't you with Yu... oh no." Lisa turned and saw Cid along with the Hayakawa family come out. Lisa looked  
to Cid who shook his head saying that it wasn't him who told them.  
  
Yu could sense what was going on, because he said, "Lisa, don't blame Cid. I heard your conversation with Cid last night."  
  
Lisa lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have tried to sneak out but... but you all have been through so  
much, I couldn't put all of you in danger."  
  
"Lisa, Wonderland is full of dangers, and not all of them came from Earl Tyrant," Joe said. "And these two..." He  
gestured to Ai and Yu. "Want to find the Phoenix Pinion just as much as you do."  
  
"Mister Kaze saved us more times than I can count," Yu said. "I want to repay him too."  
  
"I'll say it before and I'll say it again," Ai said. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."  
  
"Looks like it's settled, we all will search for the Phoenix Pinion," Cid said.  
  
Suddenly a strong wind picked up. Soshimi flew down to the group from Earth. "Well, well, well, look at what we have  
here. And here I thought I had to search all over this pitiful dimension for you."  
  
"It's one of those Ramen Kiki or whatever they're called," Ai cried.  
  
"It's Reikon Kishi," Soshimi corrected. "And I'm here to take all your souls as ordered by Master Galick."  
  
He must mean that armored guy who knocked us out after I summoned Deus, Lisa thought.  
  
"Leave us alone, Dragon-face!" Yu snapped.  
  
"Aww, but not before I introduce you to some of my friends." Kenstar blew fire into the ground. "From the depths of  
fire, I summon you... Bomb!" Two small fireballs with jackolantern faces popped out.  
  
"Are those little fire crackers suppose to scare us?" Cid asked.  
  
"No, they're suppose to kill you. Bomb, attack!" The Bombs rushed at the group. Lisa used her kigen arts to push them  
back. For some reason, they started to grow.  
  
"Hey, is it just me or did they just get bigger?" Ai asked.  
  
"You're right, Ai," Cid said lowering his viser. "Their diameter has increased by a foot." Cid's backpack opened up and  
two laser cannons popped out. "But I won't give them a chance to grow again!" The cannons opened fire. The Bombs  
actually absorbed Cid's blast and grew larger.  
  
"Two more chances," Kenstar said cryptically. Chobi tried to kick them but they dodged Chobi's lightning-quick feet.  
"One more chance."  
  
"Poshepocket, help us," Ai pleaded. Poshepocket spat out a fire extinguisher. "That'll work." Joe grabbed the fire  
extinguisher and fired it. But the Bombs were unaffected.  
  
"Now you've done it," Kenstar announced. "You activated the Bomb's special power. The power of self-destruction!"  
  
"No!" Lisa shouted. She quickly set up a kigen arts field but the explosion that resulted was so intense that it broke  
apart the field causing them all to go flying.  
  
"And the best part about Bombs are... I can make more of them! From the depths of fire, I summon you... Bomb!" Three  
more Bombs came up and started to charge towards them.  
  
"Why you..." Cid grumbled as he got ready to summon his hammer.  
  
"Wait, don't attack them or they'll just explode again!" Lisa warned.  
  
"So we should just dodge them?" Cid asked.  
  
"Yes," Lisa replied firmly. The Bombs came at them from all sides, but the group just dodged and ran. Chobi transformed  
itno Ciel and grabbed Ai and Yu getting them out of the way. This enabeled the adults to move around more freely.  
  
"It's no use," Soshimi said. "No matter how hard you dodge, they will still explode."  
  
I'm not sure what to do, Lisa thought. I sure wish Kaze was here... Lisa felt a warm sensation on her left ear and for  
a moment, it felt like Kaze was with her.  
  
"Lisa, your ear ring is glowing!" Mary pointed out.  
  
Of course, Kaze's Magun is mine for now. I must use it to protect them. Kaze, guide my hand. "Soil is my power!"  
Soil encircled Lisa's shaking hand and took shape into the Magun. "It's... the Magun!"  
  
"Oh no, this isn't good."  
  
Now, what to use against Bomb, Lisa pondered trying to remember the various summons that Kaze use. "Oh wait, I know."  
  
"Bombs, attack!" Soshimi commanded. "Stop her before she completes the triad!" He summoned more Bombs.  
  
"The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!" Lisa reached into her belt and took out a green bullet. "The  
cry of a soul without light, Dark Green." She inserted the bullet and took out another one. "The one who forbids the  
birth of life, Virgin White!" The last bullet was a light blue color. "And finally, to freeze all things, Ice Blue!"  
  
"Hurry and self-destruct!" Soshimi commanded.  
  
"It's too late!" Lisa shouted. "Shine, I summon you... Shiva!" The blue crystaline summon appeared and went straight  
through the Bombs, turning them to ice. They fell to the ground.  
  
"I have to get out of here!" Soshimi realized and quickly flew off.  
  
"All right, Lisa!" Ai cheered as the Magun and Shiva faded.  
  
"See, Lisa, as long as you have the Magun, there's nothing to worry about," Yu pointed out.   
  
Lisa smiled and patted the boy on the head. "You're right, as usual, Yu."  
  
"Huh?" Ai began looking around. "Do you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Mary asked.  
  
"It sounds like a train whistle."  
  
"A train whistle," Cid muttered. "I wonder..."  
  
"But that can't be. The Ghost Train was destroyed, wasn't it?" Yu asked Lisa.  
  
"That's right. It was destroyed by Omega," Lisa recalled.  
  
"It's this way," Ai called. She lead the others to a hole in the ground. A Subway entrance. They all descended and   
what they saw totally shocked them.  
  
A train was waiting for them. It looked like an old steam engine with the exception that it had glowing eyes.   
Attached to it was two cars.  
  
"No way!" Yu said shocked. "It's another Ghost Train."  
  
Cid was absolutely ecstatic. "I don't believe it! Angela, it's you, after all these years we're finally reunited!"   
He ran up and hugged the engine.  
  
"You know this train?" Ai asked giving him a suspicious look.  
  
Cid cleared his throat and gestured to it. "Ladies and gentlemen and Chocobo and... whatever Crux is, permit me to  
introduce Angela, the older sister of Elizabeth."  
  
"Elizabeth was what Cid called the Ghost Train we rode in on, right?" Ai asked Yu.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"What do you mean an 'older sister'?" Joe asked.  
  
"I used Angela's design to build Elizabeth. She's a much older version of the Ghost Train Ai, Yu, and Lisa took.   
She's not as pretty as Elizabeth and she's a little slow due to the lack of antimatter but she can travel through   
Wonderland."  
  
"This'll be perfect," Lisa said. "We can go search for the Phoenix Pinion." Everybody let out a whoop of joy as they  
boarded the train. Cid manned the engine and Angela took off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A Prophecy:  
  
Fabula: Here is my prophecy. The first stop for our travelers is Ikari Town. There, the secrets of summoning are revealed  
to Lisa as well as the first clue to the Phoenix Pinion. But they better watch out. For close behind them is Kenstar  
with a new threat for Lisa and the others.  
  
Title: KJATA: SHOWDOWN IN IKARI TOWN.  
  
Next time, more of my Unlimited knowledge will be shared. 


End file.
